


Maybe things do get better

by Glaurenmjenn



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Depression, Frerard, Hospital, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Self Harm, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaurenmjenn/pseuds/Glaurenmjenn
Summary: Frank iero is a 17 year old boy who has a few mental health issues well at least according to his 22 year old boyfriend Gerard. Frank is always in and out of the hospital thanks to Gerard always calling 911 on him because Gerard wasn't strong enough to cope with his boyfriends out bursts.What will happen one night when Frank does severe self harm and refuses to speak to Gerard, or anyone?Trigger warning
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Franks POV :  
"Fuck fuck fuck". I accidentally screamed as I cut too deep on my wrists. Unfortunately he always does. Banging loudly and aggressively on our en-suite screaming at me to open the door, but we both know that wasn't going to happen which led to him calling 911 to open the door and get me to talk to them about what happened and end up forcing me to go to the hospital to get checked out mentally and physically. 

When the police and ambulance arrived I heard Gerard tell them the situation I was currently in and heard everyone coming upstairs to try and get me out. The door handle jiggled as the paramedics tried to open the door but failed as the door was locked with the key I had in my hand. I heard whispers outside of the bathroom and then one person spoke up. " Hey Frank, I'm Officer Hurley do you think you'd be able to open the door for me so we know your alright". I didn't respond, not because I didn't want to it was because I didn't know how to, my silence made another one of the emergency people speak up. "Frank, I'm one of the emergency paramedics, Doctor Wentz, if you're safe hit the door twice if not hit the door once", silence came form the other side so I decided to do the same, not hitting the door to acknowledge Dr Wentz or anyone on the other side. "Honey, please let us know your safe, please it's heartbreaking to see you like this" I heard his cries in his voice which made tears find their way down my face and sobs come out my mouth. More voices occurred from outside the door which then resulted in two new voices talking to me directly.  
"Frank, I am Doctor Stump and I'm not trying to be harsh here but if you do not open the door now I will have another one of my colleagues use force" this made me whimper and cry louder as they'd find a way to get to me either way. "Frank, last chance" said his beloved boyfriend. I was frozen in place and I couldn't move, next thing I heard was "I'm officer Trohman and I'm going to have to use force to open this door so we know you are safe". 

A body slammed against the other side of the door cracking the wood, after another two slams the door burst open and I saw five people before me: Gerard, two people in doctor outfits with name tags, one reading 'Dr Wentz' and another 'Dr Stump' and then two men in fully equipped officer outfits with badges reading 'Officer Hurley' and 'Officer Trohman'. At that moment I realised I was trapped and my deep cuts where exposed. 

"Frank, shall we go get you cleaned up?" Asked Dr Wentz, all I was able to do was stare in fear of what I had done and how it was now exposed. Officer Hurley was stood behind me and gently placed his hand on my back and whispered to me " come on let's go with Dr Wentz" he slowly pushed me towards Dr Wentz and he follows behind. I then heard Gerard in a hysterical state and can't believe I've affected him in this way, it's all my fault it always is. 

When me, Dr Wentz and Officer Hurley got to the ambulance outside, Dr Wentz began to work on my arm and Officer Hurley tried his best to comfort me from the pain from the alcohol, after he'd finished on my arm Officer Hurley took me to the police car and asked if he could speak with me, I hesitantly nodded my head and got into the back seat of the car and so did the officer.

"Would it be okay if I asked u some questions?" I nodded my head slowly and with no effort. "Alright, so are you okay living in that household and with the person you live with" "yes why?" I asked curiously, "just getting to know your life better as-well as your boyfriends to see if your safe in that environment"  
I was surprised that he thought I wasn't safe in that environment, if I wasn't safe its because I'm not safe from myself, "no no it's all good trust me" he seemed unsure of my answer but didn't question it.

Officer Hurley led me back into mine and Gerard house and we walked into the kitchen to find Officer Trohman, Gerard, Dr stump and Dr Wentz around the kitchen table, Officer Hurley told me to take a seat and then sat down next to me. Everyone was staring at me with concern which made me feel ashamed of myself, Gerard was the first to speak up "Frankie, honey what happened" I did know exactly what happened but could not tell any of them especially Gerard because it would crush him so much. Shortly after I didn't answer, Dr Wentz informed Dr Stump about my deep lacerations on my arm and how they would need to take me to the hospital because I would need stitches and they didn't have the right resources in the ambulance. "Frank we are going to have to know what you used for your severe self harm" I panic at this, I've never told anyone or showed anyone what I have used before, but I knew I'm going to have to tell them today, and most likely now. Shit. " I -erm I-I ......" I couldn't find the words to form the correct sentence. " Would you prefer to write it down instead and then show it to me, I do not have to how anyone else what you write but one of us has to know and know it now okay?" Officer Hurley stated, I nodded and he passed me a pen and paper, I scribbled 'razor blade'  
He looked down and sighed softly, he then looked up and told the others to give them a minute then took me outside back to the police car and got in the back seat with me once again, "Frank this is a serious issue and I'm going to need you to hand me all the blades you have in your possession right now in your room, bathroom and on yourself now"  
I whimpered and tears formed in my eyes but never fell, Officer Hurley noticed this and rubbed curled on back to calm me down, "I know this is scary for you but I need you to do this for me please" I looked up with my tears eyes and nodded. 

I took him back into the house and everyone looked at us and stood up but Officer Hurley put his hand out to stop them, "give us a couples minutes please guys" they all nodded and sat back down. Walking in my room he sat on my bed as I opened a draw with a small box in it and opened it, small silver blades shined in the light and I looked up at Officer Hurley and said "there's more, wait here" I dropped that first set onto his hand and he placed them in one of his many pockets, I then opened the en-suite blood still covering the floor and opened another draw with more boxes of blades and stared down at them regretting telling Officer Hurley about them, I hesitantly walked back into the bedroom and saw Officer Trohman now sitting on my bed as-well, in fear I dropped the boxes I was currently holding and darted out the room and out the house without uttering a word to anyone of them. 

I ran as far as my short legs would take me, I finally stopped at a park bench and relaxed to the sun setting in the distance making the sky turn pink, managing to only forget about reality for a couple of minutes before I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while. "Hey Frank, how are ya lately" "what.. oh yeh sorry mikes I'm good how about you" I replied "I'm good, hey where's gerard did something happen between you and him today or is he at Starbucks getting coffee" Mikey jokes, "nah nah Gerard is at home, I just needed some space alone for a bit"  
" oh okays, well your house is pretty far from here let me drive you back" he insisted, "nah it's okay I'll walk I want the exercise" I say "Frank it's freezing out here come on" he grabbed my arm to pull me up but I scream in pain."Frank .... are you okay?" Mikey asked warily. I just nodded and got in his car so no more questions would be asked, he drove me home and walked up to the door with me even though I insisted he stayed in his car and went back home, opening the door the Officers and Doctors where still there with panic and concern plastered on their faces. Fuck.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on, first I find Frank alone sitting on the park bench then I touch his arm and he screams and then I come to my brothers house to find two cops and two doctors, someone explain" Mikey stated irritatedly, Officer Hurley noticed his aggression and irritation, and walked up to him and asked for his name, "Mikey, Gerard's brother" Mikes says. " Well okay Mikey lets go upstairs and I'll answer questions you have yeh" and with that they headed towards the stairs. 

When Mikey and Officer Hurley came back Mikey seemed a lot calmer, it was around 11:30pm and Mikey said he'd best go home to get sleep and that is where his night ended but for me the night had just begun. "Frank, we know it's probably not what you want but we have to take you to the hospital as protocol okay?" Spoke Dr Stump, I did not think it was necessary but Gerard persuaded me that it was highly necessary for me to go so I agreed slowly still not thinking it was needed to make a fuss out of.

Dr Stump and Dr Wentz agreed to the two Officers following the ambulance to the hospital in the police car. They soon got to the hospital and I refused to speak anymore than i already had done, I was surrounded by the two police and the two doctors while being guided down a corridor to the emergency department. The two doctors opened a hospital room and told Gerard to wait in the waiting room, the officers gently push me inside the room and then closed the door after themselves. 

"Okay Frank, would you prefer to take a seat on the bed or the chair it's up to you" Dr Wentz said, I stayed silent, which resulted in sighs from all four adults. "Frank are you willing to speak to me" I shook my head no quickly and kept looking down, again warning sighs, "that's okay is there anyone in this room your comfortable talking to" asked Dr Stump, I nodded my head and pointed to Officer Hurley, "look Frank, I'd love to speak with you but I'm afraid that's not possible as I'm not qualified in this department of work" I whimpered and started to cry, Dr Stump came and sat next to me and said "how about we give you a bed for the night here in your own room and then when you feel like talking to a professional qualified doctor then we are here, okay" I was scared of being forced to stay in the hospital and then speak to doctors after but I knew this would happen eventually. "Okay well, we will leave you now and send Gerard in if you like" I nodded. As soon as they left Gerard entered. "Honey, speak to me please. I love you so much you know that right"  
I nodded my head but didn't respond in any other way. "Frankie do you think you can handle a night by yourself in here" now this washed panic all over when i realised in going to be alone, Gerard won't even be here to keep me safe. I felt my whole body shake uncontrollably as my thoughts raced around my mind, now unaware of my own surroundings and in a full on panic attack, the only way I know how to get out of one is to see the blood seep out of my body, but I new that was impossible to do right now. 

My breathing hitched as someone sat down on my bed, I tried to look up with my teary eyes but my vision was clouded, after the person tried at-least four different techniques to calm me down I was still in a full blown panic state. "Sweetheart, do you think you could calm down for us?" a new voice appeared but their calm and soothing voice was just not enough, "honey they said they're going to have to administer a iv tube of Ativan to help you get out this state of panic" Gerard said and reassuring me it'd be okay by softly squeezing my hand as I felt something sharp poking at my hand, I tried to pull my hand away but someone was holding it in place I whimpered and cried softly, Gerard put his arms around my waist as a way to comfort me but it didn't work. "Fuck fuck fuck s-stop pl-lease" I mumble out as the sharp object was being pushed in further into my hand, that same unrecognisable voice came again. "Hey hey sweetheart, it's alright okay, your okay yeh". 

I begun to feel much calmer and aware of my surroundings again, I did not recognise this other doctor in front of me. "Hey Frank your okay. Well I'm Sarah one of the night nurses here." I nodded my head and finally looked up to her. "Try to get some sleep sweetheart it's almost 3am" I nodded once again and soon fell asleep. 

I woke up to some shaking me "come on frank, let's wake up yeh it's almost 10am" I knew that voice any where it was Officer Hurley. I rolled over and said " oh hi" he nodded his head at me and smiled. He asked me to get up and dressed and he'll be waiting outside my room when I'm ready. 

When I was finally dressed and ready I walked out the room door to see Officer Hurley sitting on a chair, "alrighty let's go" " where are we going" I asked unsurely, he replied "to Doctor Stump so we can talk to him yeh?" Fuck I forgot I'd have to speak to someone so they can pick my brain apart. Fuck. I hesitantly followed him down the hall away and we stopped at a door that had a plaque on it Dr Patrick Stump. Officer Hurley looked at me and nodded his head as if to say that everything was okay. I slowly walked into the office and saw Dr Stump look up form his desk full of files. 

"Hey Frank come on in, take a seat wherever you like" I shook my head no and paced around the room. " Frank.... Frank are you okay" I shot my head up and nodded slowly, he sighed in relief, he once again asked me to sit so I finally did and, he clear his throat and began to speak, "so the plan is you'll speak my colleague, Dr Wentz first as he is more qualified in this area than I am, and then he'll discuss with me what you two spoke about then we'll get a physiologist down here to evaluate you and see if there is a diagnosis and then after the full evaluation we'll see where to go from there, does that sound okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Frank POV:  
"W-what...". My head spun full of questions,why was I being evaluated? Why did they need to get a psychiatrist down here? I looked up to Dr Stump with confusion and he was quick to simplify his statement   
"Dr wentz will be in, in a moment and I'll leave you with him and then after about an hour I'll come back and he will discuss with me what you spoke to him about, then we'll get a psychiatrist down here to evaluate you to see if there is a diagnosis for you and after the evaluation is complete we will see where to go from there." He finished his speech. 

As soon as an awkward silence fell over the two of us the sound of a soft knock followed by the opening of the door revealed Dr Wentz, I quickly shifted my gaze to the floor not making eye contact. "Good morning Frank" I made no effort to respond. After a few exchange whispers between the two doctors, Dr Stump left the room and Dr wentz replace his seat he was previously in. 

"Alrighty Frank, do you want to talk me about what happened earlier at your house?" I stayed silent the less he knew the better, "take you time, you can tell me as much or as little as you like", why was he trying to get me to talk he wasn't a psychiatrist or therapist so why should I speak to him when he cannot even help me. I continued to stare at the floor fumbling with my hands to stop them from shaking, which by the way was not working, I eventually heard a sigh come from the older male and papers shuffling around. I looked up to see him holding a file with 'Frank Anthony iero, Jr.' written on the front, my body froze what do they already know about me? 

Dr Wentz spoke up again "Frank in your folder I have here I have basic knowledge of your and your past mental health, I'd like to talk to you about your past suicide attempt, that happened on April 9th earlier this year, and how that happened and if it was from the same triggers as your recent one." When he finished his speech I looked him in the eyes, and nodded slowly because I knew this would happen either way if it was with Dr Wentz or a psychiatrist. 

My leg starting bouncing up and down on the floor, "okay Frank, so what happened back on April 9th, take the time you need okay", I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out where whimpers. I tired again " i-it was m-my boyfriends birthday and w-we went out for a me-al but v-v...voices in my head told me he hated and me and was just u-using me". I stuttered out, Dr Wentz looked impressed that I spoke to him and continued to write notes in my file, he hummed. "Alright okay, and was it the voices that taunted you to this most recent attempt?" I nodded slowly with tears in my eyes. 

After an hour was up with Dr Wentz, Dr Stump knocked on the door and entered, and they started whispering and Dr Wentz showed Dr Stump the notes he wrote during his conversation with me, and they both hummed and nodded. "Frank, we're going to discuss with your now psychiatrist about this and then we'll send him down here okay ?" I hummed in acknowledgement. Another knock was heard upon the door and the doctors open the door revealing Officer Trohman, he came closer to me and bent down to whisper in my ear "you okay bud?" I looked at him and nodded. "I gotta take you to your room while the doctors discuss your situation with your now psychiatrist", I got up onto my feet and followed him out the door down the white corridors. 

When we got to 'my' room, Officer Trohman opened the door and I wentz to sit on my bed expecting him to just leave however he came and sat next me, "you sure you alright bud? Your shaking quite a lot"   
I nodded my head and lay down he rubbed my leg and then got up, " I'll be back later to take you to meet your psychiatrist" and with that he left. I spent the next few hours staring at the ceiling, I didn't have my phone on me because it had been left in mine and Gerards bed room at home so I lay there looking up into nothing but pure white. 

Hours later Officer Trohman came back to take me to meet my psychiatrist, yeh I was nervous and my anxiety kicked in however I continued to follow the Officer down the corridor and into an elevator. "You'll be alright, just speak to him okay." He put his hand on my back to comfort me and it calmed me a down a little but not much, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, I was guided out by Officer Trohman to the office.

We eventually reached the office and the Officer knocked on the door three times to acknowledge the psychiatrist that we had arrived, the door was opened and a tall, tattooed man stood before me, I admit his first impression scared me he looked intimidating...


	3. Chapter 3

Dr Biersack POV:   
"Hello frank I'm Doctor Biersack and I'll be your new psychiatrist for the time being". I put my hand out to shake his but he put his head down looking at floor and ignored me. Joe, a good friend of mine gestured me over to the door when he was currently standing, "Frank has been through a bit quite recently and he hasn't been that willing to speak to anyone who has tried to speak to him to help" he whispered, I quietly stated, "I won't get into much today or pressure him, but I shall need to finish the start off questions today or I'll be in trouble with Brendon, you know he like things done quickly". Brendon was my boss and I had to report every session I had with every client to him, and if I wasn't on schedule or a client wasn't making progress with me, he would take that case into his own hands. 

Joe nodded his head as he didn't particularly like Brendon either, "alright then, I'll speak to you later yeh" Joe said and I nodded and shut the door behind him after he left. I turned to Frank and saw him shaking.

"Frank you alright bud?" He didn't respond so I tried another tactic of crouching down in front of him and placed my hand on his knee to stop him from bouncing his leg up and down, he finally looked up at me with teary eyes and whimpered "I-I'm ss-sorry"   
"Hey hey it's okay don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry for okay", I reassured the younger boy and he stopped crying and calmed down. 

I glanced at the clock and it read 5:20, twenty minutes had passed and I'd gotten nowhere so far and I need to get these questions done. "Frank I do not want to push you far today but I need you to answer these questions", I saw him nod his head hesitantly so I began the questions. "So can you tell me why you're speaking with me today?", he responded by pointing towards the paper and pen, I'm guessing he rather write it down so I gave him my pen and notebook and saw him scribble some, he passes it me back and I looked down, 'suicide attempt'. I sighed because it's so sad to see young people hurting that much that they can't survive life anymore. 

"So I'd like you to tell about these voices that you've mentioned to Dr Wentz, do think you can talk to me about them?" I cautiously asked trying not to make him feel uncomfortable or scared of me. "I h-have.... the-se voices in my hea-d telling me n-negative thoughts-sss..." he managed to stutter out but looked at the floor and fumbling with his hands. "Okay, and do these voices tell you to attempt suicide-" he winced "- or that your a burden." All I managed to get out of him was a nods but at least it was some kind of response. 

"How have you been eating and sleeping Frank" I mentioned just as I noticed the bags under his eyes and how underweight he looked, "It's been p-perfect-ly fine....,w-why?" the younger questioned. I hummed to acknowledge his answer but didn't answer his question, "Hey Brendon, could I have you and Pete up here within the next 15minutes please" I spoke into the intercom and quickly revived a reply from Brendon, "alright we'll be up in a minute". Frank stared at me confused and scared, he started shaking again but worse than last time while whimpering louder with every passing minute, progressing into a panic attack.

Minutes later a knock came from the other side of the door. Brendon walked in with Pete following behind, they quickly noticed the minor have an attack so Brendon acted rapidly and hastily walked over to Frank. "Frank, what happened" he asked but not gaining a response, after a couple of minutes Franks state had not changed. "Pete run down to my office and get some Ativan. Now!", and with that Pete dashed out the door and Brendon turned to me and asked " Andy what happened, what did you say" "nothing i just asked him if he's been eating and sleeping regularly because I noticed bags under his eyes and if you ask me he looks like he's underweight". He didn't reply so I stayed quite after, Pete soon arrived back with a needle in a sealed packet and a bottle of pills. "I didn't know which would best so I got both...." Pete trailed off, Brendon immediately took the pills off him and turned back to the panicking boy, "Frank, Frank do you think you'll be able to take these", he said while shaking three pills in his hand "I'd never give anyone this many but we need to knock him out fast before he makes himself pass out which could potentially be more dangerous" he said to me and Pete, we nodded and watched Brendon try to speak to Frank. "Frank listen if you don't take these pills I'm going to have choice but to inject the Ativan", still no response so he grabbed the needle off Pete and without warning pushed it into Franks neck earning a scream from the boy and he passed out. 

"The actual reason I wanted you two to come up here was because I think it'd best to have Frank admitted for his safety and others, and i wanted yours and Petes opinions on it before I made decisions on what to do with him", Pete spoke up and asked "did you talk about the voices with him" "Yeh I did but I didn't really get much from him". "I'll speak to his boyfriend about the situation and his mother will be contacted as he's a minor" stated Brendon seriously. 

Hours later I was sitting in my office alone looking through Franks file and drinking my black coffee when I heard my pager beep, I dug it out from my jacket pocket to see what the alert was for, I read the screen to see a messaging telling me that Frank Iero had awoken. I finished my coffee and made my way out of my office locking it behind me, I started my journey down the white walls to the 'mental health holding ward' and stopped outside room 22m, Franks room, and slowly knocked on the door "come in" I heard Brendon say through the door, I walked in to see Frank curled up on the bed refusing to look at Brendon who was siting on the chair next to the bed with a clipboard and pen in his hands. 

As Brendon noticed that I had entered the room he got up form the chair and walked over to me. He handed me the clipboard and I looked down at the notes, but all I saw was 'uncooperative/ suicide watch/ halos psychiatric hospital?' I looked up at Brendon confused and he whispered "maybe it's the best option" I nodded and he took the clipboard back and we walked over to Frank and sat on the end of the bed, Frank looked startled and turned to face us fear plastered on his face. "So Dr Biersack, I called Franks mother and explained the situation, she said she'd be here soon and as for Gerard he's in the waiting room, I spoke to both of them about the hospital and they both agreed but Frank is now refusing to speak to us as he strongly disagrees with the hospital" Brendon stated "however if he keeps refusing to speak to us then we can put him under a section 2, which would be worse for him because he could be on suicide watch for the whole 28 days however if he willing come with us he should only be on suicide watch for a few days, a week at most" Brendon finished his speech and turned to frank. "Frank, are you willing to speak to your psychiatrist" Frank rolled towards us and just stared, I sighed at the younger. "Alright okay Frank, we will leave you alone now but as you are on suicide watch there is a camera in here and just press the orange button on your bed for a nurse or press the red on if you need one of us." And with that we existed the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank POV:  
I couldn't let them take me. I knew they were going to if I spoke to them or not. I was too overwhelmed to focus on myself, that I didn't notice my breathing quicken. I need the relief to stop another attack and I need it now. I hurriedly escaped to the bathroom and locked the door, which was against the rules as I was apparently on suicide watch but in this moment I didn't care.

I searched the bathroom for anything sharp that could give me release so I could see the glorious blood travel down my arm but so far I found nothing until I looked over to the windowsill and saw a sparkle shine in the corner I edged nearer to investigate the shine. 

I sighed in relief when I found a collection of razors, slowly picking apart the plastic to across the blade. Finally I did and I yanked up my long sleeve of the clothes I was given to wear, which contained of joggers and sweatshirts, I pressured the cold metal against my wrist dragging it across and applying pressure but moments later I heard commotion outside the bathroom door. 

"Frank open this door now!" I heard Dr Urie say sternly from the other side, I couldn't move they could not see my like this or they will lock me up in a high security mental asylum but I did not need. I heard more whisper "go get the spare key from my desk Joe now!! Quickly" said Dr Urie.

Moments later the door bursts open and both Officers where there, both Doctors, my psychiatrist, Gerard with a worry plaster on his face and finally Doctor Urie with a very serious expression, I froze as Officer Hurley walked towards me and crouched down in front of me and held his hand out "Frank bud can you give me the blade?" I held the blade tighter in my hand. Officer Hurley noticed this and put his hand in my clenched fist. "Frank please hand it to me", My whole body just relaxed and lost all tension so Officer Hurley then found it very easy to pry my hand open to retrieve the blade. 

Gerard was now wailing which made me feel guilt and want to cut more than I had done. "Frankie, honey what happened?" he asked cautiously, I sprang up from the floor and ran into his arms and held onto him like he was the only thing that was keeping me alive, I cried into his shoulder "please don't let them take me Gee please I'm sorry" I begged him and cling tighter to him but was soon being pulled away from him but my Officer Trohman, I screamed for him to let go but that only made him hold me tighter. 

After calming down a bit but not a lot Dr Urie finally got me to take three small rounded white pills, my eyes slowly shut and I felt my whole body relax against him and someone picking me up and carriage me to an unknown location.


	5. Chapter 5

Franks POV:  
I woke up and attempted to open my eyes however quickly shut when a bright white light shone into them, I winced and tried to reopen them slowly so they wouldn't hurt. When I fully opened them I saw an IV in my arm and a pulse oximeter, I did not recognise the room I was in and immediately felt panic rise in me, however a few moments later a doctor walked in holding a clipboard. "Ah Frank your awake" I nodded my head hesitantly I was trying to think if I knew this doctors but nothing came to my mind, "I'm Doctor Dawson, but if you prefer, call me Rian" I hummed to acknowledge him but I didn't verbally respond properly. 

"Do you know what happened and where you are?" he asked and I shook my head to tell him I didn't know, he sighed and sat down on the chair beside the bed I hadn't noticed he set his clipboard in his lap, "you where taken from your house by two police officers and two EMTs after your boyfriend had called them, when you got to the hospital you where deemed mentally unstable and a few days later you where transferred here, halos psychiatric hospital, and this is where you will be staying until it's considered that you are no long a risk to yourself or others okay?" He spoke. 

At that moment it all came flooding back into my head and I screamed and tired to punch the doctor   
" no no no no I have to get out of here you don't understand you cannot keep me here!!!!" I screeched, I continued to thrash until I felt hands restrain me. "Hey hey bud, calm down we don't hit doctors okay, now stop thrashing and screaming" I recognised that voice. Officer Hurley. I eventually relaxed and stopped screaming however I was still trying to get out of his grip but he only held me tighter "stop thrashing, i can't let you go until Officer Trohman comes back with some restrains" that only makes me panic more so I started screaming again and I managed to punch Doctor Dawson a few times and Officer Hurley. 

After another couple of minutes I hear another voice "alright I got them" it was Officer Trohman with the restrains, I kept fighting back against them however they where stronger and I was soon cuffed to the bed, still screeching and shouting at them. "Frank calm down or we will have to sedate you" I couldn't calm down I was in a fucking mental asylum, so I soon felt a pain in my neck and shortly after I fell asleep.

When I woke up again I was still in the restrains and doctor Dawson was sitting in the chair writing something down on his clipboard, I groaned and this made him look up. "Hello, you okay?" He questions I just nod and he continues to talk "alright so, I can take off your restrains if you promise not to harm yourself or anyone else okay" I just gave him a simple nod again, after he had taken them off he spoke again "I think I'm going to get your psychiatrist up here, the floor you where on before is only a floor down, and you can speak to him does that sounds okay?" I didn't respond because I knew it was a question it was more of a statement and that I'd have to do it anyway. Doctor Dawson leaves the room and I am left alone for I don't know how long but eventually he returns with Dr Biersack and they share a few whispers before Dr Dawson leaves the room again and shuts the door behind him. 

"Hey Frank can you look at me" I shook my head and he crouched down beside me however he was keeping his distance even though I wasn’t even thinking about hurting him, he was probably just being cautious. "I heard you tried to hit Dr Dawson is that correct?" He questions and I nodded because they probably have it on video anyway as I'm most likely on suicide watch "okay, why was that?" he spoke softly and I mumbled a response "just a sudden outburst I guess" he looked down and scratched something down on his clipboard and then looked up again. "Have you had these outbursts before Frank" I nodded and he didn't ask any further questions on that topic instead he brought up my weight again, can't he just leave me alone already. 

"Do you know how much you weigh Frank?" I shrugged because right now I couldn't care less. "Are you aware that you have a bmi of 15.3 and do you know how dangerous that is" I shrugged again, he then offered me something to eat and drink and I refused. "I'm concerned that you may have an eating disorder" I looked at him and laughed because it was not true, "Frank I'm serious, I have all the evidence right here to diagnose you with: self harm, suicidal ideation, EDNOS, depression, anxiety and a sleeping disorder, do you understand why you have to be hospitalised now, because with that many mental health disorders your not stable to be in the public right now and you are a risk to yourself and others, you understand all this right" I nodded however didn't show him any other response he got his pager from the belt around his waist and spoke into it "could I get Brendon Urie up to room 136, I repeat Brendon Urie up to room 136" and then he turned back to me "he won't be a minute Frank" this made me curious to why he was coming up here and before I could get lost in my thoughts there was a knock on the door and Dr Biersack got up to open and of course it was Dr Urie. "What do you need me for Andy? I was trying to stop a fight from developing" he asked impatiently, Dr Biersack got up and walked towards him " can I speak with you outside please? He spoke and Dr Urie nodded and with that they both left me alone. 

What felt like hours later the two doctors came back in and they had serious expressions etched upon their faces and Dr Urie came closer towards me and sat down on the chair, "Frank we would like to start you on medication" he spoke softly and I just looked down and mumbled "I don't need to fucking drugs". Dr Biersack then also got involved and couched next to my bed "we really believe it would be beneficial, and you won't need to take them forever just while we try to help you and understand why you are so unstable okay?" He asked and I was reluctant and didn't answer so he spoke again "Frank as your still a minor your mother was contacted and she agrees with us that you should take the medication" this made me think, I wanted to make sure my mom was happy however I was still against drugs. Minutes later I made the decision to accept the medication and both doctors seemed pleased with me. "We will also assign you a nurse to monitor your meals to make sure you are eating enough and we will also get you a nutritionist to personalise what your eating." I couldn't do anything because I knew they would just do it anyway so I nodded while looking at the floor, and at that moment they both left and told me to get some sleep I looked toward the clock on the wall and saw it was 10pm however I was unable to sleep and I just stared at the plain white ceiling while having the constant beeping in the background that was checking my heart rate, after hours of lying the same position and I heard a knock at the door and then saw light enter the room. "Are you okay Frank? You do know it's 4am, and you haven't slept yet" Doctor Dawson spoke soft, "couldn't fall asleep, never can" I replied. "Would you like some meds to help you sleep” he asked but I just shook my head, I wasn’t gonna take anymore drugs than I had to. “Okay well I’ll report this to Dr Biersack and Dr Urie to see if they can do anything alrighty?” He spoke, i vigorously shook my head and and started to scream at Dr Dawson and soon felt a pain at the bottom of my leg and went unconscious.


	6. Not A Chapter

I have lost interest in this fic however If anyone would like me to continue let me know in the comments. Thanks :)


End file.
